


Operation: Tre Nding

by Maraculate



Series: Senior Year [2]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Aftermath, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff, Guitars, Healing, Light Angst, Love, M/M, Moving On, Prom, Promposal, Sequel, Sex, Songfic, That's Later Though, eventually, kind of, you'll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-28 11:44:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15706554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maraculate/pseuds/Maraculate
Summary: It's been a few months since the events of 'Staring at a Mirror' and everyone's healing.





	1. Promposal

**Author's Note:**

> I'd recommend reading the previous story first obviously but I guess this can be read alone? Eh, whatever. I don't care which.
> 
> This takes place near the end of June, by the way.

*Monday before the Prom*

 

Jeremy was at his locker when a letter fell out of it. School hadn’t begun yet, and Jeremy was almost tired enough to not even acknowledge the letter.

 

 _‘Come to the back of the school! It’s a surprise!’_ It read.

 

Jeremy smoothed out the crumpled piece of paper and smiled at it. Was Michael going to finally prompose to him? It would be about time.

 

He ducked through the linoleum halls, out of the way of smaller kids and people his age alike, to get to the back. Jeremy opened the back door and looked around. The turf was a multi-purpose field that could be used for lacrosse, track, football, and soccer. Jeremy squinted and saw that no one was on it.

 

Did someone just make him walk the prank?

 

A quick reach into his pocket, a flick of his wrist, turn of hand, and a few unnecessary actions later, Jeremy tapped on Michael’s contact name (Lovable Dumbass) and called him.

 

“Hey, dude,” Michael chirped.

 

“Hey, Micah…” Jeremy said in a lower voice than usual.

 

“Are you trying to phone sex me before I get to school?” He squawked.

 

“Someone told me they had a surprise for me in the back of the school and I thought it was y-” Jeremy let out a loud gasp.

 

“Jeremy? Jeremy?” Michael started. “Hey, Jeremy, that isn’t funny. Are you okay?” He continued. “Oh, fuck, I have to get my fucking weed boxers on _now_. Jeremy, I swear to God if you don't respon in the next five seconds, I will-"

 

“I might respond maybe in a few minutes,” Jeremy joked. “I was just messing with you.”

 

“Oh, you bitch! You made me walk the prank!” Michael scoffed. "You did make me worried, though..."

 

Jeremy's grin became more somber. "Sorry. But, seriously, who gave me a note saying ‘meet me behind the school’, like how weird is that?” Jeremy murmured.

 

“Maybe it’s your future self trying to warn you of something?” Michael suggested.

 

“Maybe. I’ll give it another minute and if you don’t see me in school, assume I’m dead,” Jeremy told him.

 

“Will do, love,” Michael hung up.

 

Jeremy leaned against the side and sent his gaze to the azure sky. Silver clouds stretched across the expanse and cast Montclair in a dull glow, as oxymoronic that description was.

 

“Jeremy,” Madeline interrupted. She was a busty brunette with mid back length hair. She had a solid oval face, a heavy face of makeup, piercing brown eyes, clothes that looked too light for the fall, and a (fake) French accent.

 

“Y-Yeah?” Jeremy murmured. Sure, he hung with popular people, but Chloe, Brooke, Rich, Jenna, and Jake were the only popular people he talked to. He formed a tight bond with all five of them, but he was hopeless when it came to other popular people like Galinda, Dustin, and well, Madeline.

 

“Go to prom with me,” she said. Jeremy did a double-take. That was definitely a surprise.

 

Jeremy blinked twice. “I’m… going with Michael,” he murmured. Last year, Jeremy asked Michael to Semi, so they discussed it and decided that if they stayed together, Michael would ask him to prom.

 

“Forget him,” she shrugged. “Would you rather go with a popular, hot girl or…” Madeline made a face.

 

“Michael is popular, too,” Jeremy tried.

 

“By association. You’re actually popular by yourself, Jeremy,” she flirted.

 

“That doesn’t make sense. P-Popularity is decided by everyone around you, and who doesn’t like Michael?” Jeremy wasn’t even building his boyfriend up. Michael was seen as a ‘hipster’ of sorts, but he never did anything to anyone and was just kind of awkward outside the friend group. Still, it wasn’t like anyone had a reason to dislike him.

 

“It really isn’t. Also, a lot of people don’t like Michael,” Madeline tried.

 

“Who doesn’t?” Jeremy was slowly seething internally.

 

“Rachel-”

 

“The girl who leaked the soccer team’s dick pics?” Jeremy was glad someone like her didn’t like Michael. Rachel asked for a bunch of nudes and decided to post them online. That led to a fun talk in the gymnasium. A lot of fun talks.

 

“Brian-”

 

“He bullied Michael and me for most of highschool. His opinion doesn’t count.”

 

“Riley-”

 

“Okay, I don’t care!” Jeremy interrupted. Madeline gave him a dark look and he flinched. “I just want to go with Michael.”

 

“Fine. Be that way,” she sauntered off.

 

Jeremy instantly opened up group facetime. He started a call with the group.

 

“Hey!” Christine beamed. Jeremy smiled. She could really brighten any cloudy day, could she?

 

“Wassup my homos?” Rich wondered. “And bi-cycles!”

 

“Booga booga,” Michael answered. “I’m in the car drinking coffee, so if I die, it’s okay.”

 

“Hey,” Jenna waved.

 

“Anyway, I kind of have a problem,” Jeremy interrupted.

 

“Hey, guys? I just woke up with a hangover and I have twenty minutes to get to school. Anyone have emergency makeup in their lockers?” Brooke asked as her face appeared.

 

“Yeah, I got some. Get to school!” Christine told her. “Anyway, sorry Jeremy, what’s going on?”

 

“Aw, shit, I’m the last one on. Wait, no, I’m not. Jake isn’t here,” Chloe murmured.

 

“Jake’s sick. Now, shush for a moment. Jeremy has an issue,” Rich interrupted.

 

“Thanks, Rich. Madeline just asked me to prom,” Jeremy said.

 

“ **_What?_ ** ” Jenna, Michael, and Chloe shouted the loudest.

 

“I can understand why Michael and Chloe are livid, but why you, Jenna?” Jeremy asked.

 

“Because boyf-underscore-riends is the best ship ever.” Jenna looked at Jeremy like he was a dumbass. “Wait, what did she say exactly?”

 

Jeremy explained the conversation and the emotions he was feeling. “I don’t know. I was just angry that she said that people hated Michael, and… I feel like I did something stupid.”

 

“No, Jeremy, you should’ve given that cunt everything she deserved. If someone disrespects your man, let ‘em have it!” Chloe advised. “She has no right to talk down to you or Michael like that. And also, what the fuck was her promposal? There is no one out there who annoys me as much as Madeline Ceres.”

 

“I promise that my promposal will be much better than hers, Jere,” Michael winked. Everyone made an ‘aw’, ‘oh’, or gagging noise.

 

“I’ll make sure Madeline doesn’t post anything stupid about you or Michael. Gotcha back dude.” Jenna gave him a thumbs up before ending the call. Everyone else left, too.

 

Jeremy circled around to the front of the school and saw Michael’s PT Cruiser. The Reggae man beamed and handed Jeremy an iced coffee from Dunkin.

 

“Aw, for moi?” Jeremy exaggerated a swoon.

 

Michael closed the distance and Jeremy wondered if Michael knew that his lips were freezing.

 

“Your lips are freezing.” Jeremy raised an eyebrow. “Fucking Snart.”

 

Michael pulled him into a large hug. “Thermodynamic equilibrium is my aesthetic.”

 

“I’m sorry, could you say that in English?” Jeremy scoffed. “And, not that I mind, but why are you being so affectionate?”

 

“So everyone can know you’re mine,” Michael whispered. His voice was low and sultry and way too dirty for school.

 

“You fucking horndog!” Jeremy shoved him. “If my libido spikes up and guest stars the Eiffel Tower in my pants, I will push you off the Statue of Liberty.”

 

Instead of looking scared like Jeremy hoped, Michael cackled. It wasn’t surprising, but Jeremy thought what he said was clever enough.

 

“You okay, though? Honestly, I was more affectionate because I thought you were upset and wanted me here,” Michael said.

 

“I do want you here, and I’m okay,” Jeremy said.

 

It was good and bad that Michael was often worried about Jeremy. It was a nice reminder that he cared, but Jeremy wished that Michael wasn’t scared of him breaking like glass. Jeremy could definitely understand why he would be scared of that since Jeremy was close to killing himself after seeing his life in musical form. As a result of that, Jeremy and Michael got sappier with the compliments and reminded each other of their love more often. It also resulted in his friends getting a little more protective than usual. For example, when it came to Madeline-shaped threats.

 

Michael said, “I love you.”

 

Jeremy murmured, “After all this time?” A small grin adorned his face.

 

Michael laughed, “I’ve lost track of how long I’ve loved you.”

 

Jeremy gripped his hand and sipped his coffee so loud that it was actually gross. Michael cackled anyway and took a sip of his own.

 

“Take a sip, babe.” Michael whispered and coffee came out of Jeremy’s nose.

 

In what felt like a matter of moments, the end of the day rolled by, and all was alright. Jeremy believed that Michael was a God and capable of speeding up time. But anyway, Jenna found nothing on Twitter, Myspace (seriously?), Instagram, Facebook, or Snapchat. She considered checking Musical.ly but then said that she’d rather shoot her foot than ever download that abomination. Besides, what would she get besides a bunch of people lip singing to Travis Scott?

 

The silvery glow disappeared and the late afternoon gold shined down on Michael and Jeremy. He jumped in the shotgun of Michael’s car and the man in question handed him a bottle of Coke that he kept in a portable mini fridge.

 

“You’re gonna go poor if you keep buying me stuff.” Jeremy downed the bottle anyway.

 

“Family’s rich.”

 

“Fine, let me rephrase that. You’re gonna make me feel bad. You do so much for me and-”

 

“But I want to,” Michael gently interrupted. “You’re enough for me, Jeremy. It even rhymed.”

 

“Stop being sappy and making me feel emotions,” Jeremy whined. His heart couldn’t help but flutter all over his insides, as unattractive as that sounded

 

“Fine, fine. By the way, I’m taking you on a date,” Michael said.

 

Jeremy pulled out his wallet with a rebellious look on his face.

 

“Nice try. We’re going to the park,” Michael countered.

 

Jeremy brightened at that and put his wallet away.

 

“...But I packed food for us in the trunk,” Michael continued.

 

“Michael, are you fucking with me right now?” Jeremy gaped.

 

The Filipino didn’t answer. He drove off to the park and picked out a nice spot for them on the hill. He also had a guitar that Jeremy carried for him because he would feel bad, otherwise. Well, feel worse.

 

“You’ve been taking guitar lessons from Jake, right?” Jeremy absentmindedly moved a string.

 

“Since the beginning of the year. I’ve gotten okay,” Michael shrugged. Jake played guitar because he read online that chicks digged that, and he was honestly right. So, Michael learned because he had a feeling Jeremy would like it, too.

 

“Can we eat first? I don’t want you passing out since you didn’t have a big lunch.” Jeremy reached into the bin. He pulled out two Jersey Mike's sandwiches, two water bottles, and a piece of paper.

 

“What the Hell?” Jeremy looked at the piece of paper. It was folded, and all it said was ‘Jeremy’ with hearts all around his name.

 

_‘When you open this letter, dude, don’t read it out loud or else I’ll die of embarrassment. Anyway, it’s pretty obvious that this is a promposal. I love you so much, Jeremy. I know that I don’t say it often enough because emotions scare us, but I truly love you. With all of my cold, dead heart. You have no idea how happy I was the first time we kissed. My best friend, loving me back? It was a dream come true. It was so easy to be in love with you. Now, I want to show you how much I love you tonight. When you look up from this, ask me to play you something. You’ll be pleasantly surprised, I promise. I worked on this for you._

 

_Yours, Michael “Is this Loss?” Mell._

 

Jeremy looked up and saw Michael laying back against a tree with a nervous grin on his face.

 

“Play me something, please?” Jeremy tilted his head. “By the way, you say you love me. A lot. I would almost say repetitive if you weren’t able to make my cold, dead heart unfreeze every time.”

 

“As you wish,” Michael murmured. He pulled on a few strings experimentally and took a deep breath.

 

Jeremy immediately recognized the song.

 

“I planned on doing Lucky or Thinking Out Loud, but I thought you would appreciate something old school. You do, judging by your face,” Michael explained quickly.

 

“I expected Gucci Flip Flops or something, not something serious…”

 

_“There are places I remember… all my life, though some have changed. Some forever, not for better. Some have gone… and some remain.”_

 

The first line made Jeremy think of the old arcade a few minutes from Michael’s house. It got shut down due to stuff like Xbox and Playstation, but he and Michael had a few treasured memories there. It was a smelly, disgusting place, sure, but it was like a second home to retro-obsessed nerds like them.

 

_“All these places have their moments! With lovers and friends, I still can recall. Some are dead and some are living… In my life, I’ve loved them all.”_

 

Jeremy wondered that if in the future, they would be singing this song and looking back on the past with teary eyes. Maybe all of their friends would be dead before them. Maybe Jeremy or Michael would die years apart. Maybe it would just be a casual throwback while they were married and middle aged.

 

_“But of all these friends and lovers. There is no one who compares with you. And these memories lose their meaning when I think of love, as something new.”_

 

Michael had a few partners in his life. He tried dating a girl named Nicole, but they fought too much and had too many differing opinions. He dated a guy named August for a total of three days before he realized that August was nothing but a fuckboy. Then, there was Jeremy.

 

Jeremy wasn’t perfect. Michael knew that. His boyfriend had been through a lot of messy emotions, and the Squip still affected them even after a year of it being gone. Well, technically, it was more like eight months since it came back around the end of Senior year. But anyway, Jeremy was still a bit damaged, too. Michael thought he was really sweet and funny and geeky and hot and so many other great things. Michael would make sure to remind him often of how wonderful he truly was. Jeremy would accept the compliments instead of self-deprecate himself which made their overall dynamic more positive.

 

_“Though I know I’ll never lose affection. For people and things, that went before. I know I’ll often stop and think about them. In my life, I love you more!”_

 

Was Jeremy crying? He couldn’t see Michael too well. Since when did he cry over songs? The only songs that he cried over were ‘So Big, So Small’, a decent amount of the songs from ‘Be More Chill’ that he was forced to watch, ‘The World Was Wide Enough’, ‘She Used To Be Mine’, ‘On My Own’, ‘I’ll Cover You Reprise’, and...

 

Okay, maybe Jeremy cried over songs often. Michael singing to him about how much he loved him was a valid excuse to start blubbering, however.

 

_“Oh, I know I’ll never lose affection. For people and things, that went before. I know I’ll often stop and think about them. In my life, I love you more! In my life… I. Love. You. More.”_

 

Michael stopped strumming and he looked at Jeremy’s face for the first time in a while. He was so lost in the music and lyrics that he didn’t notice Jeremy’s emotions showing on his face.

 

“Goddamnit, why did you have to go and be sweet like that? Why couldn’t you just blast Bob Marley from a boombox outside my window or throw a stone at me with a sticky note on it?” Jeremy sniffled. Michael got out a kleenex from his hoodie pocket and handed it to Jeremy. He blew into it and put it in the basket when he was done.

 

“I thought you promposal was sickeningly sweet. I mean, you took me to Tastyland, my favorite ice cream place, and then you brought me flowers while in that sexy suit. It was traditional, but it was so cute,” Michael said. “Also, I’ve got another song learned, just for you.”

 

“Oh, no. Am I going to start crying again?” Jeremy murmured.

 

Michael thought about it before shrugging. He handed Jeremy his phone and told him to count to three.

 

“One… two… three…” Jeremy played the music. It was an instrumental that started with piano that he recognized.

 

_“Among the mist, I see a stretching path reaching out so far, beyond what I can see. How far would I be walking until I reach the end? The end of the path that’s to be seen?”_

 

It was the tune from Xenoblade Chronicles Two. It was an interesting choice, to say the least. He adored the song, and placed it in his top five songs from video games. He couldn’t believe that Michael remembered until he realized that it was _Michael_. Of course he would sing a videogame song for him.

 

_“I would keep thinking, and questioning to myself… why do I have to walk this path, oh why? I can’t seem to find the real meaning to this… path that I take, fate to accept, and my goal seems so far away!”_

 

Michael would honestly walk any path if it led to him and Jeremy being happy in the end.

 

_“So tell me why I’m here and what’s the reason I am here, today? If I recall, it was you. You wished that I would stay. No matter how much wind will blow against me, I will keep on-oh, oh! I will keep moving on. To find the answer to, I’m lost to search for you.”_

 

Jeremy asked Michael to stay with him, even after they broke up for less than an hour. Michael listened because he loved Jeremy so much. Then, after Jeremy told him the truth, Michael immediately forgave him, much to the other man’s shock. No matter how much bullshit the world threw at them, he wasn’t going to leave Jeremy’s side anymore. He loved him almost too much.

 

_“I’m tired from the constant carry on. Shouting that I can’t see away ahead. The words would fill the mist so gently in the air, and it melts as time just passes by. When I look back, there is no trace of my path. I cannot find my way to the past. And it’s just too late, time has elapsed, there’s only now that goes on here on out, my eyes see ahead.”_

 

A big part of watching their musical was letting go of the past, listening to the positive voices in their heads, and learning to forgive. Maybe the first and last things were more for the squad, but the second one was an important lesson that everyone could learn from. While they made mistakes that couldn’t be fixed, they could push forward together if they wanted.

 

_“So tell me why I’m here and what’s the reason I am here today? If I recall, it was you. You wished that I would stay. No matter how much wind will blow against me, I will keep on-oh, oh! I will keep moving on. To find the answer to, I’m lost to search for you.”_

 

Jeremy was about to kill himself because of the guilt and Squip in his head. Then, after realizing that maybe he could find a way out and to get over it, he literally bared the truth to everyone. They saw his scars, he told him about the abuse, and they forgave him for all the stupid stunts he pulled and was going to pull. Michael let him stay, and that kept Jeremy anchored down. Without them covering his back, Jeremy was sure that he would have left Earth a long time ago.

 

Now? While he adored everyone with all of his heart, he had a feeling that even if everything went to shit and Michael left him... Jeremy would find the voice in his head that would tell him to keep moving on. It was worth it to keep living. That was the mantra he had for himself.

 

Michael laid the guitar down and opened his arms with a wide grin on his face. Jeremy knew that he was crying again, so he rubbed his face on Michael’s shoulder without hugging him.

 

“Aw, come on!” He scowled at the stains. Jeremy jumped at Michael and knocked him over with a slight Roblox ‘oof’ sound coming from him. Jeremy stared down into Michael’s spectacle-covered eyes and Michael looked up.

 

“This is kind of gay,” Jeremy admitted.

 

A large snort erupted from Michael. “Okay, fucktard. We’re gay. We’re in a gay relationship where we kiss, fuck, and yell at each other.”

 

Well, Jeremy couldn’t argue with that. He removed Michael’s glasses and kissed him. “By the way, I would love to go to prom with you. It won’t be magical and perfect, but it’ll be with you, so that’s okay.”

 

“It costs one fifty, by the way. Did you pay?” Michael murmured.

 

“Yeah, I did. Prom is ridiculously expensive,” Jeremy sighed.

 

“Spill the tea, Jere.” Michael rubbed his back. “You’re actually really comfortable and light. Like a blanket.”

 

“You’re like an oversized pillow.” Jeremy laid his head on Michael’s chest. His heart rate was surprisingly slow.

 

“We’ll have an awesome time, Jeremy. We’ll go to college together and be happy, right?” They were going to Stony Brook together for video game design. It was close and convenient.

 

“I know. I’m terrified, but I’ll hopefully have a nice future with you. As long as we’re happy and healthy together, I think we’ll be okay,” Jeremy murmured. “The only thing that’s lost…” He wondered if Michael remembered the song lyrics.

 

“Is the only thing that’s mine…” Michael continued to sing. “We’ll kick that school’s ass and graduate by creating the next biggest hit like Detroit: Become Human or Hitman!”

 

Jeremy cackled. “Maybe we’ll make the next Nintendogs.”

 

“Step one: Get Rich. Step two: Fuck Bitches!” Michael shouted. If there were any people around trying to enjoy the sunny park, it was ruined thanks to the boyfs.

 

“Alright, you want to go home and just relax until nightfall?” Jeremy absentmindedly twirled pieces of Michael’s hair.

 

“If you keep this up, sure. Maybe we can get in the shower and I’ll shampoo your hair and then finger your bony ass when you least expect it,” Michael suggested.

 

“That sounded so sweet for a few seconds,” Jeremy said with disgust. “But let’s do it.”

 

“Actually, wait! I lied! I have another song that I know. But, I’ll need your help,” Michael cut in. He pulled out his phone, opened up another video, and handed his phone to Jeremy. He sat up and got his guitar back on.

 

“Play the video on three,” Michael said. Jeremy nodded.

 

“One… Two… Three…” Jeremy counted. Michael started strumming at the same time as the video started.

 

_“I don’t need you to sell me on reasons to want you. I don’t need you to search for the proof that I should.”_

 

Jeremy chuckled and resisted the urge to kiss Michael silly. One of his favorite songs from his favorite musical? Of course he would play it. Jeremy knew that the song was _so_ them. Despite what he said before about being okay if everything went to Hell, Jeremy would sometimes try to prove his worth to Michael, but Michael would insist that Jeremy was amazing. That Jeremy was loved and wanted.

 

_“You don’t have to convince me. You don’t have to be scared you’re not enough. Because what we got going… is good.”_

 

Right now, Jeremy could say with a brave face that he was enough for Michael. Sometimes, he would need a reminder, but he knew that Michael adored him for many years. It just took Jeremy a while to see how much he wanted him.

 

_“I don’t need more reminders of all that’s been broken. I don’t need you to fix what I’d rather forget.”_

 

They both wanted to forget the Squip, but they knew that they were strong enough to push through it. Michael didn’t want Jeremy to blame himself. Jeremy wanted to forget about how much heartache he put Michael through. But those thoughts only came up every so often, and that was a part of life they adapted to. And that was okay.

 

_“Clear the slate and start over. Try to quiet the noises in your head. We can’t compete with all that.”_

 

That was the one line Jeremy didn’t like. The voices in his head were many, and not all of them were positive, but if Jeremy stopped trusting the part of his brain that told him to keep holding onto hope, he wouldn’t be living. He had a feeling the line was more about the bad noises, but it didn’t make his point any less valid.

 

_“So what if it’s us? What if it’s us? And only us. And what came before, won’t count anymore or matter. Can we try that?”_

 

It was only Jeremy and Michael on top of the hill. They were in love, and they learned to forgive.

 

_“What if it’s you? And what if it’s me? And what if that’s all we need it to be? And the rest of the world falls away. What do you say?”_

 

“I love you,” Jeremy smiled. Michael almost messed up his strumming. The shorter and paler man took a deep breath to continue on.

 

_“I never thought that there’d be someone like you who would want me!”_

 

That was definitely true. Jeremy wasn’t capable of making the first move, so Michael did and Jeremy was eternally grateful.

 

_“Well…”_

 

_“So I give you ten thousand reasons to not let me go. But if you really see me. If you like me for me and nothing else. Well, that’s all that I’ve wanted for longer than you could possibly know!”_

 

Michael had to shake his head at Jeremy. He was adorable and of course Michael liked him for him. They were best friends as well as lovers.

 

_“So it can be us! It can be us, and only us. And what came before won’t count anymore or matter… we can try that!”_

 

Maybe they were still in the middle of letting everything go. Maybe there were still shadows of the past that clung on desperately. But they could shrug it all off. Together. As long as they tried to fight for themselves, a happy ending existed, as sappy as that sounded.

 

“It’s not so impossible!” They shouted together. Jeremy and Michael broke out into large grins. Perhaps they were thinking the same thing.

 

_“Nobody else but the two of us here.”_

 

Were they bugging other people at the park? Maybe. Neither of them cared.

 

_“Cause you’re saying it’s possible!”_

 

_“We can just watch the whole world disappear!”_

 

Time could wait. The Universe could wait. Everything could wait for Jeremy and Michael.

 

_“Til you’re the only one I still know how to see…”_

 

Jeremy wasn’t sure his eyes could leave Michael’s.

 

_“It’s just you and me.”_

 

A two player game of Michael and Jeremy versus everyone else. Just like how they always planned it.

 

_“It’ll be us. It’ll be us. And only us. And what came before won’t count anymore.”_

 

Moving on was hard, sure, but they could do it. Jeremy believed.

 

_“We can try that. You and me. That’s all that we need it to be. And the rest of the world falls away. And the rest of the world falls away. The world falls away. The world falls away. And it’s only us~!”_

 

Michael let down his guitar and Jeremy moved in to hug him.

 

“You chose that song like the clever bitch you are,” Jeremy murmured in his ear. “I hope one day we can look to the past without scorn or hate.”

 

“One day, we will. Oh, and there’s one more thing,” Michael shoved Jeremy onto his back.

 

“Ach! Bitch!” Jeremy yelled.

 

Michael started strumming a tune that sounded familiar. Like the middle part of ‘In the Hall of the Mountain King’.

 

Jeremy suddenly gasped. His heart nearly stopped. “You are not strumming-”

 

“But I am.”

 

Michael took a deep breath.

 

_“Si, sabes que ya llevo rato mirándote. Tengo que bailar contigo hoy. Vi que tu mirada-”_

 

“You are not ruining this by playing Despacito!” Jeremy took away the guitar. Michael whined and Jeremy put it behind him. “I love you more than you could possibly know, Michael, but just keep the romantic mood for a little longer?”

 

He just cackled. “I love ruining moods I set.”

 

“Obviously. Now I want to go home,” Jeremy huffed.

 

“I can’t take you seriously when you’re annoyed and you make that stubborn face,” Michael chuckled. He laid his palms on Jeremy’s cheeks (The G-rated kind) and kissed his forehead.

 

“If you’re not even giving your boyfriend forehead kisses, what are you doing?” Jeremy murmured.

 

“Trying to stop him from eating plastic,” Michael said in his best Jake impression.

 

They held onto each other for a few minutes before Jeremy shivered.

 

“Ha, the furry doesn’t have any hair on his skin to keep him warm!”

 

“Okay, Michael, you know you’re supposed to do something nice like offer to give me your hoodie!”

 

“You’re funny.”

 

Jeremy scoffed and helped himself to the food. Michael did the same.

 

“After we’re done, want to go home and consummate our love?” Jeremy wondered.

 

“Jeremy, there’s a shotgun in my dad’s closet. If I ever say no to that question, I want you to take it and shoot me with it,” Michael said.

 

“Hey, careful, you might mishear me and then…” Jeremy made a ‘tss’ noise. “You gonna die.”


	2. The Wo-Man With A Plan!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Operation: Tre Nding is about to go off, and this chapter was much more domestic and funny than I expected it to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think that this series's final part will just be a Michael and Brooke friendship setting.

“Jenna, I never thought that I would say this, but your plan isn’t very well thought out.”

 

“Shush, love, it’s going to work,” Jenna insisted. She was calling in more than a few favors for this plan, and it had to work. 

 

“But we’re almost at the end of our last year of high school, and even if you did threaten literally everyone, they wouldn’t enjoy it if they won.” Christine sighed. Twas the night before Prom Night Eve, if that was a thing. So… Wednesday? The girls were at Christine’s house and they were chilling in her room.

 

“You always wanted to see him in a tiara, admit it.”

 

“It would be kind of cute. And mortifying for him, so it’ll be funny to see his reaction.”

 

“So what’s the problem with this? I’m just gently suggesting to everyone that they should win!”

 

“You’re not going to be doing anymore dirt-collecting or spreading right?” Christine stared Jenna in the eye. “College is supposed to be a tabula rosa for you. For us.

 

“I won’t, Christine. I promise.” Jenna kissed her cheek. “We’re doing this for our good friends since our other two good male friends think it will be hilarious. Rich lowkey wanted to wear a tiara, but Jake realized somehow that that he would probably regret it in the future. Dumb and Dumber somehow act as a broken clock.”

 

“Why do you say that?”

 

“It’s right twice a day, after all.”

 

“That’s so mean!” Christine forgot about that expression.

 

“You think it’s funny, but you’re too nice to admit it.”

 

“Okay, it’s a little funny. But Madeline wants her and Thomas to win. He’s one of the hotter guys in school that moved last year, I think?”

 

“She picked Thomas because I have nothing on him. Sure, he’s attractive in a slightly unconventional way with that bushy hair, but I think Operation: Tre Nding will work out. Once I post these pictures,” Jenna showed Christine.

 

“Oh my God, those are adorable,” Christine gushed. “But will everyone agree?”

 

“They’ll win the votes of almost every girl in our grade without me lifting a fing- well, technically, I am posting this with my hands, but that’s not the point.”

 

“Don’t you think Jeremy and Michael will feel bad about winning that way?” Christine wondered.

 

A few moments of silence passed. Christine cracked first and cackled. Jenna followed her shortly after.

 

“Who am I kidding? They’ll get a kick out of it after yelling at us for embarrassing them,” Christine said between giggles. “What am I talking about, thinking that they’ll feel bad?”

 

“Rich and Jake are gonna convince other guys.”

 

“Jenna…” Christine scolded. “That’s legitimately wrong if you’re going to make them physically harass others.”

 

“They won’t! Rich has a few favors with the more geeky kids that he’ll cash in and Jake could probably convince anyone of anything if he bothers them enough.”

 

Christine groaned. “I feel like I’m an idiot by approving this, for some reason.”

 

“You’re not. They’re not even threats! You want me to be nicer, so here I am! I’m being nice!”

 

“You’re deleting all your dirt when we’re out of this place.”

 

“What use would I have for it? My memory is fantastic, anyway.”

 

Christine fell back on the bed and opened her arms. Jenna grinned and moved in to kiss her deeply.

 

The boyfs would make a really cute prom king couple, huh?

 

-

 

Speaking of the two, they weren’t really concerned with prom.

 

“Michael, my ass hurts.”

 

“That just shows that we had a good time.” Michael insisted as he threw his hoodie over Jeremy’s head.

 

“I nearly slipped in the shower. The headline would be that ‘Dick sent me to the ER’ and I would have to live as a hermit for the rest of my life,” Jeremy said.

 

“You can’t sit with us,” Michael did in his best girl voice.

 

“Actually, Megan, I can’t sit anywhere. I have hemorrhoids!”

 

“Can we get an ‘F’ in the chat for Vine, please?”

 

“F,” Jeremy repeated. They both silently mourned the death of one of their favorite apps. In fairness, the Vines were degrading in quality as time went on.

 

“This is so sad,” Michael sighed. “Alexa! Play Despacito!”

 

“Playing Despacito,” Michael’s Alexa responded.

 

“The fact that you bought one shows the true extent of your character. I don’t know how to feel about this other side of you.”

 

Michael pulled Jeremy on the bed as Despacito interrupted the potentially romantic moment. “I know how I feel about every side of you.” He wiggled his eyebrows.

 

“Somehow, you like my bony limbs and ass.”

 

“Nah, you’re one thicc bih,” Michael promised. “With two c’s.”

 

“What does that mean?” Jeremy shouted.

 

“Give me the  **_Jussy Hussy_ ** .”

 

“Michael, stop.”

 

“Michael, go.” He left a hickey near Jeremy’s lower neck. Was the lower neck even a thing on a human? Whatever.

 

“You’re so lucky I can hide this from people because if I couldn’t, I would scour you from this universe.”

 

“I know, babe. Try to get some sleep. We’ve got school and it’s almost midnight.”

 

“Said the guy that can run on four hours of sleep with no negative side effects,” Jeremy scoffed. He listened anyway and moved so that his head was leaning on Michael’s chest.

 

“My insomnia is just one of my charm points.”

 

“Hey, Michael? You think fedoras are allowed at school?”

 

“Yeah, but I think that I’ll stay away from you along with everyone else.”

 

“Aw.”

 

“Hey, is it worse to shoot up a school or wear Axe?’

 

Jeremy hissed and made an ‘oooh’ sound. “That’s a toughie. Probably Axe, to be honest. That thing is a silent but deadly killer.”

 

“Remember when Kevin sprayed our science table with Axe because he forgot to put on deodorant?”

 

“Yeah, remember that time when you said we should get to sleep?” Jeremy leaned up to look into Michael’s offended and legally blind eyes.

 

“Fine, bitch.” Michael clapped his hands twice. The lights went out.

 

“Of course you have the fucking clap out lights.”

 

-

 

“Okay, class, I know you’re all excited for prom, but can you at least pretend to listen?” Mr. Milailah asked. He was a nice guy, but he was such a pushover. He was a twenty five year old dude who taught AP Lit and was about as tall as a Sophomore. He could probably past for one with his acne, blonde hair that somehow frizzes up no matter how hard he combs it, and chubby face.

 

“It’s almost the end! We did our exam and probably all got 5’s!” A girl named Lindsay shouted. “We also completed the final project! Please spare us!”

 

“I know, but the school doesn’t like it when you guys are loud. You’re very loud whenever we get any kind of discussion going.”

 

“But wouldn’t you rather us be loud than mute?”

 

“Okay, fine, but-”

 

“Hey, Jeremy, how do I speed up time? My skill-tree is lacking that ability and I would really prefer it if we put some points into it.”

 

“Michael. That statement is so geeky, but it’s so true that they cancel out,” Jeremy said. Their desks were pushed together and they were on their school’s (shitty technology) chromebooks.

 

“Hey, dickheads,” a guy hissed nearby. Michael and Jeremy turned their heads with confused expressions. Jeremy’s was more icy while Michael had flares of annoyance in his expression. “Can you tell your friends to stop bothering my friends about you guys and prom kings?”

 

“What?” Jeremy and Michael asked at the same time.

 

“It’s gross. I can tolerate queers, but not when I keep hearing about vote for boyf_riends or whatever!” He scoffed.

 

Oh, Hell no.“I’m so glad that someone as  _ kind  _ as you can tolerate queer people. I wouldn’t want your vote if I was running for president of this country, anyway, Brad.” Michael flipped him off discreetly. When it came to homophobia, Michael always got on people’s cases until they caved in and admitted they were wrong. It was one of the few things that could spur the normally docile man. 

 

He looked like he had more to say, but Lindsay dragged him into a conversation. Thank God.

 

“Hey, who gives a shit about him?” Jeremy murmured. “What’s this about our friends asking people to vote for us?”

 

“Twitter tells me everything. Heh, Jenna posted the pictures of us at the park on the swings… wait, was she stalking us?” Michael’s eyes nearly bulged out of his head.

 

“That’s when we’re at the pool. Damn, I forgot how awesomely big your arms are.” Jeremy ogled Michael shamelessly.

 

“That’s us sharing a milkshake like fucking cliche losers.”

 

“Oh, we’re playing together on that Street Fighter thing near Seve-Eleve.”

 

“And us on top of the Ferris Wheel in… surprisingly good quality.” Michael squinted at that photo.

 

“When you carried me out of the ocean bridal style because I inhaled way too much of that shit.”

 

“And us getting drunk at Jake’s party…” 

 

“Ugh,” They both said.

 

“Jenna is stanning hashtag boyf underscore friends for prom... She’s spilling the tea for all the sistahs and… what does this all mean?” Jeremy wondered.

 

“She’s basically saying that she idolizes us, and that she’ll drop more photos and reasons to vote for us for the populace,” Michael translated. “I live on Instagram. I follow the most offensive meme accounts and make fun of JoJo Siwa on a daily basis.”

 

“Who?”

 

“Oh, Jeremy, you’re so out-of-date. JoJo Siwa is a five foot nine toddler that speaks in cursive.”

 

“How do you speak in cursive?”

 

“Exactly.”

 

“Th-That doesn’t answer my- okay, you know what. I don’t know what’s going on anymore. Why is Jenna trying to get us prom king votes?”

 

“Maybe to set a new tradition for gay couples being prom winners? No doubt that everyone else is working on it.”

 

“Oh, definitely. I know that much. I just don’t get why. Wouldn’t it be easier to get Chloe and Brooke to win? They’re popular, and boys only like lesbians when they’re hot, so they could probably coerce a few votes,” Jeremy realized.

 

“Maybe it’s all just a big set-up to mess with us? I mean, you would look silly and kinda cute in a tiara… well… maybe you’d just look really stupid,” Michael changed his mind.

 

“Aw, that’s so nice of you to say! Put some skill points in that charm attribute instead of speeding up time and maybe I’ll just melt into a puddle,” Jeremy grinned.

 

“Those are attribute points, actually. And you were flattered last night when I-”

 

“I swear to God, Michael, if you finish that sentence the way I think you will, your life will be forfeit.”

 

“Called you the most precious thing in the world.”

 

“That’s better than the alternative, at least. Still mortifying for you to say in a public place, but that's okay.”

 

-

 

“Oh my God, just vote for them. Do you seriously want Madeline to win Prom Queen?” Jake asked.

 

“Who is she with?” Damian asked.

 

“Thomas… something.”

 

“Oh, that dickbag crushed me in a political debate. Not even in a nice way. Fuck him, I’ll vote for Jeremy and Michael. Then again, why was I stubborn about this? I don’t care about prom kings or queens or whatever…” Damian realized.

 

“Cool. Thanks, bro."

 

"Sure."

 

-

 

“Guys, guys, have you seen these?” Christine asked her theatre gal friends. The ten other girls squealed and agreed to ‘stan hashtag boyf underscore friends’ unanimously.

 

"Can we convince Hector, Roy, Lin, and Robin to vote for them?" One of them asked.

 

"Oh, yeah. They hate Madeline," another replied.

 

-

 

“Hey, dudes,” Rich entered the computer lab.

 

“Since when do you come in here?” Aaron asked. Just look up a typical nerd on Google and you’ll get Aaron. “Mr. Popular.”

 

“I’ve been around here this year. I stopped acting like a douchebag around the middle of last year, but I felt too bad about coming back here to actually do so."

 

“This place is desolate. I don't think we're ever in a position to refuse anyone."

 

“Have I apologized to you?” Rich asked. "I feel like I have, but I might not h-"

 

“You didn’t.”

 

“Oh. I’m sorry.” Rich genuinely felt bad.

 

“I’ll let it slide if you beat me in a game of Rocket League.”

 

“Will you vote for Jeremy and Michael?”

 

“If you win."

 

"Prepared to get your ass handed to you, then," Rich smirked. Aaron returned the cocky look.

 

Rich lost, of course. Thankfully, Aaron agreed to vote for whoever as long as Rich promised to play with him again. Rich did miss his old friend's company, so he agreed.

 

-

 

“My feed is blowing up with how cute we are. How sickening.” Jeremy put on a snotty accent for the last sentence. “How did she get those, though?” They were on Michael’s bed.

 

“Jenna is a stalker, okay? She could kill us a hundred times over in an hour.” Michael bit down on his neck and Jeremy hummed in agreement

 

“Oh, new message.’ Hey, f-word, why don’t you get out of our school, take a baseball bat, and thirteen reasons why season two yourself.’ Oh, that’s a lovely image,” Jeremy deadpanned. “From Zachary. Oh, I know him. Pretty sure Jenna once told me he was gay himself.”

 

“I’m literally fingering you right now,” Michael said. “How are you reading this stuff and ignoring me? Also, that guy can fuck off. I don't care what orientation he is. He can't even say that nasty shit to your face. His opinions are void.”

 

“I know. I'm okay, Michael. I barely know the guy, so I'm fine. He's just an ass." Jeremy kissed his forehead. "Also, I just know my lack of responses bothers YOu, oh Jesus.” Michael just thrusted his fingers as Jeremy tried to talk.

 

“You’re Jewish, you furry. Also, what were you saying?"

 

“Shaddup and kiss me and I’ll actually pay attention to you, Mell,” Jeremy said. 

 

“Eh.” Michael cupped Jeremy’s cheek and kissed him deeply. The man in question put his phone down and played with Michael’s hair.

 

“I love you, Mike.”

 

“I know. I love you, too,” he murmured. Michael had just put Mell Jr. inside Jeremy and he nearly screamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I guess none of the couples besides Thomas and Madeline and Michael and Jeremy want to be prom king(s) or queen(s). I'm just too lazy to make up couples, so we're just going to make it between them.
> 
> Also, I've never written smut before and I don't plan on making an entire fanfiction based on Michael fucking Jeremy's brains out.


	3. Walpurgis Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before anyone asks, it's when a bunch of people gather together to repel bitchcraf- sorry, witchcraft.
> 
> Read and you'll see what I mean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It gets really NSFW at the end so I had to update the warnings and see how far I could push the Mature rating :)
> 
> Also almost 7000 words! Strap in, folks!

“Tonight is the night every girl in the world gets ready to look popping for four hours while us guys get to spend, like, a half hour getting ready,” Michael said. He took a long drag… from his daily iced coffee.

 

“Good thing we can just goof off for those hours,” Jeremy replied.

 

“Let me correct myself: I’m picking you up for prom and I’m going to look smoking hot. Like, better than normal. Like, I’m actually putting in an effort,” Michael promised. “So you should, too.”

 

“I promise I won’t look disgusting when you come by, alright? I planned on putting shit on my face to cover my ugly marks,” Jeremy pointed.

 

“It’s just a bunch of red marks. Your acne is getting better,” Michael promised. “No forehead bumps, either!”

 

“Really? I didn’t notice." Jeremy genuinely didn’t notice. “Did you know that only us and Madeline and Thomas were going to run for Prom Kings and… er, Queen?”

 

“Wait, what? You’re telling me that no other couple wants to even try?” Michael gaped.

 

“Jenna and Madeline must have monopolized the votes somehow and everyone else could’ve given up?” Jeremy shrugged.

 

“Maybe that’s why Marvin and Trina gave us weird looks?” Michael suggested.

 

“Oh, no, their relationship has been dying since Whizzer moved h- to our school.” Jeremy refused to let Michael make a joke about his last name that early in the morning.

 

“You know, if you take my last name, you won’t have to deal with my puns anymore,” Michael suggested. Jeremy nearly choked on his own spit.

 

“I refuse to get married during college or high school. Check back again in about four years,” Jeremy adamantly stated. Little did Jeremy know that that Michael kept that tidbit of information filed. Little did Michael know that that was what Jeremy wanted to happen.

 

“Well, ‘Heere’ is to graduating in a few days!” Michael cheered. A few students joined in and one of them asked for the Lord to just blow up the school. 

 

-

 

“Oh, fuck ties,” Jeremy murmured. His dad was, regretfully, not home to send him off. He was nearly in tears at the idea of not being able to take hundreds of photos, but Jeremy promised that Michael would probably handle that. And their friends. And their parents, too.

 

Jeremy was in a black suit with a blue striped undershirt. It was given that Jeremy was going with blue while Michael had red. His tie was black with blue polka dots. His shoes were shined and his feet were comfortable inside them. He already tightened his belt around his waist, put on deodorant, brushed his teeth, packed away Altoids, gelled his hair, covered any ugly spots on his face, and smiled a white smile. 

 

“Oh, fuck, a flower… oh, shit, Michael will just have to forgive me.” Jeremy patted the empty space on his suit.

 

The familiar pixels formed in the corner as Jeremy finished tightening up his tie. Oh, and it was all going perfectly.

 

“Get out,” Jeremy demanded. His breathing was labored, and the words weren’t as biting as they could’ve been.

 

“You think you’re ready for prom? You’ll be the ugliest one there, and you’re going to ruin Prom Kings for Michael. You’ll put your friends’ hard work to waste, and let Madeline win.”

 

“Very clever insults. I’ve thought this shit before. You can’t even think of anything I’ve told myself before,” Jeremy sighed. He had to go find his headphones and blast his eardrums. Can’t be hurtin’ when you’re not thinkin’.

 

“You hide from the truth and tell yourself that you’re moving on. You’re still as much of a coward as you were last year, and the year before that, and all those years you spent being lonely. How sad,” it drawled on. Its voice died out on a few syllables and on others sounded like pure static, but Jeremy got the meaning.

 

“I’m moving on. Of all the voices in my head, the loudest one is mine. It’s telling me that Michael loves me and that he doesn’t give a shit about winning Prom. He may prefer it, I guess, but he wouldn’t leave me over something so superficial,” Jeremy muttered to himself. He found the headphones.

 

“We’ll just have to see. I’ve never directly lied to you before, and I’m being as direct as possible right now when I’m saying that they will all be livid when they see that Madeline wins instead of you. I mean, how could you lose to someone like her? You’re pathetic.”

 

“Oh, shut up.” Jeremy gripped the headphones.

 

“Madeline should’ve asked Michael to go with her. Together, they would easily win. With you? Even she would have difficulty convincing others,” it said.

 

“Speaking of losing, you’re a glorified toaster with a bane of Mountain Dew Red. How did you lose to someone as sad as me?” Jeremy sardonically chuckled.

 

“Without Michael’s interference, you would have been happy with all your friends. You would be in paradise. This wouldn’t be happening right no-”

 

“We would’ve been in Hell as you took over,” Jeremy insisted. “Stop ruining my night. Go the fuck away!”

 

“Jere-“

 

“URAH!” Jeremy chucked his headphones at the pile of sparks and pixels. The headphones cracked and Jeremy let the tears fall and ruin his face. “JUST SHUT UP!” God, what was wrong with him? Why did he lose it so easily?

 

“You have a weak heart, Jeremy. As ‘unoriginal’ as I may sound, you’re still sobbing like the basket case you are, and you look even more pitiful than before,” it said. 

 

“Life isn’t life without shitty days. You’re not ruining this night where Michael and I w-wanted to have an awesome time. All you’re doing is delaying the inevitable. You’ll disappear again, and I’ll move on,” Jeremy insisted.

 

“You can’t move on. It’s like a chase, Jeremy. I catch up every time and take a piece of you  _ every time _ . You desperately run forward and I calmly walk after you. All I’m doing is making you face the truth.”

 

“So what? You’re a parasite, so you’re obviously going to take pieces of me. As long as I’m still alive, I’m defying you,” Jeremy hyperventilated. Shit, when was Michael coming over? He had to calm down.

 

“No one will ever love you. Not truly. Your dad resents you because you made your mom leave, Chloe hates you for taking away the attention of her best friend and girlfriend, Brooke hates it when you apologize profusely, Jake doesn’t care about you, Rich thinks that he has to pity you, too, since you selfishly hog all the attention and won’t let him talk about his feelings, Christine is sick of always being nice to you and wishes that she can just forget about you, and Michael? He only stays with you because at least he gets a good fuck out of dealing with your baggage, you good-for-nothing dumpster,” its voice got louder as time went on. Jeremy knew that it was just mindlessly firing arrows, waiting for one of them to stick. The last one did it for him.

 

“Go away… Shutupshutupshutupshutupshutup!” Jeremy muttered under his breath. To someone who didn’t know him, he looked like he was having a seizure on the floor while talking to himself. He seemed downright insane as he continued to mindlessly negate and deny.

 

Not to Michael though.

 

“Jeremy, hey, shh, you’re okay,” Michael rocked him back and forth. Jeremy blinked rapidly. He couldn’t see Michael very well, so he panicked and flailed a little.

 

“Did you block Michael? I-I can hear him and something is touching me, but-” Jeremy stopped talking when his eyes focused in on the Filipino man. “Michael…”

 

“It’s back, isn’t it? It’s a good thing I brought this,” Michael showed him a bottle of Mountain Dew Red. Without any hesitance, Jeremy chugged it and promptly started coughing. “I was scared that it might try to hurt you and ruin your night.”

 

“I… I’m not-"

 

“C’mere.” Michael picked up Jeremy bridal style and kissed away his tears. “Nothing it said about you or any of us was true, okay? Well, before I even say that, can you talk with me?”

 

Jeremy nodded. He did promise to talk after the Squip came by, right? “It wasn’t very original. It was just a bunch of self-deprecating thoughts I've had since Madeline tried asking me out.”

 

“It’s a broken computer. It has no right to exist, let alone judge other people,” Michael scoffed. Jeremy chuckled and hesitantly wrapped his arms around Michael’s neck.

 

“It told me that there was a specific reason why everyone I knew didn’t like me. That I was in the middle of a chase and that he was going to catch up each time and take bits and pieces away from me. Probably meaning my sanity. It said that you wanted to win Prom King and that I was going to ruin your whole night by being too ugly and too emotional and… and… I got really upset when it said that the only reason you stuck around was because I was a warm body for sex…”

 

Michael kissed Jeremy’s forehead and looked at him with tears in his own eyes. He was wearing contacts. Michael looked beautiful with his new hairstyle, too. He had bouncy curls all over, probably due to Chloe. 

 

“I stick around for love. You’ve known me for a long time. You think I can just make love to someone without getting emotionally attached?” Michael chuckled. He wasn’t accusing Jeremy of anything, and Jeremy thankfully knew that. “Also, the Squip doesn’t take pieces away from your sanity or your personality. It thinks it is, but I know Jeremiah Heere and you’re still the wonderful person you were when you woke up in that hospital. Finally, do you think our friends are clever enough to hide their disdain from you, even if they had any for you? Maybe Jenna and Brooke could, but Brooke wants to adopt you and Jenna started this whole Prom Kings business because she thought it would be cute. And, also, to stick it to Madeline a little, but also for us. Even if we don’t win, I don’t give a shit. It’s a plastic crown.”

 

“But they worked hard to set this up for us. What if I have a meltdown in the middle of the Prom?”

 

“They’ll understand. Some things can’t be controlled, Jere, and they’re not your fault. If you feel the need to leave, we’ll go home and I’ll shower you in so much affection that you’ll be begging me to insult you so you can stop feeling gross, gooey emotions,” Michael chuckled. 

 

“I just… I feel like I won’t be able to go on if you guys hated me secretly. I know that I told myself that I could, but I highly doubt it…”

 

“Well, it’s a good thing none of us hate you secretly, then. You’ll never have to go through that. I promise,” Michael nodded. Jeremy missed and pecked the corner of Michael’s mouth.

 

“I… I forgot my flower. S’rry,” Jeremy murmured.

 

“I brought you a Statice. Look in my left pocket,” Michael grinned. Jeremy reached, grabbed the plastic box, and stared at the purple flower. “It means remembrance and success, if you care.”

 

“It’s pretty…” Jeremy said. Michael set him down to help attach the flower to his suit. 

 

“Jeremy, would you do me the honor of taking you to Prom? If you’re not alright to go, that’s okay, too. Above all else, your mental health is important,” Michael whispered.

 

“I’m okay, now.” The pixels still remained, but they were silent. “I want to do fun things with you and everyone to really stick it to the Squip. Also, the loud noises will stop it from coming back,” Jeremy promised. Michael pulled him into a bone-crushing hug and smiled his million watt smile.

 

“Chloe rented us a limo. I drove over because I forgot until she texted me.” Michael didn’t let go of Jeremy just yet. “Okay?”

 

“Mm. I need to apply my makeup. The tear stains make me look like I have Vitiligo,” Jeremy murmured. Michael let out a bark of laughter.

 

“You still look pretty. My beautiful man.” Michael blinked twice, a third time. His face contorted into a scowl. “God, fuck contacts. I get that my legal blindness is a kink, but do they have to itch?”

 

“You could’ve shown up in glasses and still look... eh, alright,” Jeremy reluctantly let go to head back upstairs. He quickly reapplied his makeup and popped an Altoid in his mouth.

 

“Jere! Limo for someone who is ‘Heere’!” Michael shouted as loud as possible. 

 

“I’m coming, so shut up!” Jeremy promised. He saw Michael waiting by the door with his arm extended. They were basically identical in clothing minus the undershirts. Jeremy linked arms and walked outside with a tired smile on his face.

 

“Wait, let’s get a picture!” Mrs. Lohst came out of the limo first. She was basically Brooke with wrinkles and platinum hair.

 

“Oh, uh, hey Mrs. Lohst!” Jeremy waved. Michael and Jeremy shifted their positions awkwardly. They ended up just taking a standard side-by-side photo with Michael’s arm around Jeremy’s waist and Jeremy’s arm around Michael’s shoulders. 

 

“Aw, you guys are so cute. Rich and Jake wouldn’t stop hitting each other and shouting obscenities,” she said. “I did get that one nice and normal picture, though.”

 

“I’m surprised you got any decent photos from them,” Michael cackled. Jeremy stepped inside the limo first and a chorus of ‘sups’, ‘yos’, ‘heys’, and ‘eyyos’ rang out.

 

“You want to talk about it with them?” Michael subtly whispered. 

 

“Another time. Look how happy they are, anyway,” Jeremy couldn’t help but smile at their energy.

 

“They won’t mind,” Michael promised.

 

“Let’s just focus on happy stuff. Okay?” Jeremy didn’t want to sound annoyed since Michael had calmed him down considerably, but he just wanted to have a good time.

 

Jake and Rich just wore generic black suits with white undershirts and crimson bow-ties. Rich’s hair was a bit unkempt and Jake was popping altoids like oxycontin.

 

[ Christine  ](https://www.amazon.com/Vickyben-Dress-Royal-Floor-Length/dp/B01NBAT4J9/ref=br_lf_m_uyf8xxcqpjsz3zz_img?_encoding=UTF8&s=apparel&th=1) was in a blue dress with gold designs on the top half of her dress. She wore a blue flower in her hair.  [ Jenna  ](https://teaseprom.com/collections/two-pieces/products/te1717-melon) wore a pink flowery top with a black flowy skirt that reached to the floor. She adorned a similar blue flower in her hair.

 

[ Chloe  ](https://us.starrydress.com/cheap-Celebrity-Style-Gown-Chiffon-Pleated-Floor-Length-Faviana-6428-Aline-Long-Prom-Dress-Lpd84205-p-409671.html) wore a pearl necklace and hoop earrings. Her dress was light red and was cut somewhere around her thigh. She was literally a sexy goddess and everyone knew it.  [ Brooke ](https://www.dorriswedding.com/modern-yellow-lace-appliques-evening-dress-2018-mermaid-off-the-shoulder-p323528.html) had, of course, a yellow dress that showed off her tan shoulders and had an embroidered back on her dress that almost looked like gears on a clock. Instead of a pearl necklace or hoop earrings, Brooke wore her curly hair in a high bun and had diamond-shaped earrings.

 

“You all look stunning. Even you two,” Jeremy finally said as he motioned to Rich and Jake.

 

“Aw, Jeremy!” Brooke put her hand close to her chest. “You cleaned up very nicely. I like the purple flowers.”

 

“Michael’s idea. I forgot about my flower, so I’m glad that he gave me it.” Jeremy couldn’t help but slip his hand in Michael’s grip. 

 

Mrs. Lohst rolled down the border that separated the kids from her and the chauffeur. “I want a picture of all you kids in front of the club!”

 

The guys groaned while the girls whooped and flipped off the four men who just wanted to have a fun time.

 

When they rolled up, everyone was ushered up to the front of the dance club. The first photo was a bit awkward since everyone stood up straight like in a class photo. Rich, Jeremy, Christine, and Brooke were in front while Jake, Michael, Jenna, and Chloe were in the back. 

 

“This is shortphobia,” Rich said through his smile.

 

“Mess up this photo and I will castrate you,” Michael promised through his own grin.

 

The next photo was bridal style. Once again, Jeremy found himself in his boyfriend’s arms (albeit for a much happier reason) and he turned to the camera with a shy grin. Christine was cheering and fistbumping the air while Brooke was flailing. 

 

And Rich? Rich was…

 

Just acting like an indignant child.

 

“Oh my God, do you guys want to go inside or not?” Michael barked. Jeremy couldn’t help but laugh. Eventually, they did take the picture. During it, Chloe struggled to maintain Brooke’s weight while the ladder insisted she wasn’t that heavy.

 

Finally (thank God), everyone hugged and kissed their respective partners. Mrs. Lohst took solo pics, no duos thank God, and then a full squad photo where everyone looked as stupid as possible.

 

“Okay, okay, now go have fun. Oh, you eight make me feel so young!” Mrs. Lohst shooed them away.

 

After a quick name check at the door, everyone rushed inside.

 

The club itself wasn’t super fancy or big, but it was respectable. There were two sides: the dance floor and the resting area. The resting area was obviously bigger with multiple soda machines, bowls of punch, large amounts of snacks like chips and pretzels, and plenty of tables to go around. The dance floor was made up of multi-colored squares like in that one room of Club Penguin. The Squip Squad found a free blue table and deposited their items on their seats.

 

“Time to naenae this shit up!” Rich whooped. Jake followed them and they started dancing to Carly Rae’s ‘I Really Really Like You’. Imagine a seal high off Adderall and you’ll get Rich.

 

“I really, really, really, really, really, really, like you!” Michael promised.

 

“Sorry, how much do you like me?” Jeremy shouted back.

 

“Shut up!”

 

The next song to come on was Cotton Eyed Joe. Chloe somehow did it the best out of literally everyone despite being in heels. Big Dick Energy saved her, everyone guessed.

 

The songs that played afterwards consisted of the following: Lucky, Funny You Should Ask (somehow), Bad Things, I Wanna Dance With Somebody, Hollaback Girl, That’s Not My Name, and Single Ladies.

 

“Alright, guys!” The DJ was a big fat Japanese man. “We’re going to play a fun little game, alright? It’s a classic. It’s common. And it’s a dance off! We’ll do boys versus-” someone whispered something in his ear. “Uh, people in suits versus people in dresses!”

 

“Did that person not want to risk transgender people and gender fluid people getting a bit confused?” Jeremy wondered.

 

“Yeah, probably,” Michael said.

 

“Suits are going first! Give us your best!” He announced.

 

“You already know who it is! Silento! Silento! Silento! Go and do it for me!”

 

Oh, God. 

 

“Come on, guys!” Jake and Rich shouted the loudest. Michael and Jeremy rolled their eyes as they charged up their _biggest_ ** _W H I P S_** of all time. Then, they naenaed harder than that guy in the piano [Vine](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=deBdzC5QVQw). 

 

“Dresses, you go, now!” The DJ quickly pointed to them.

 

Chloe and Brooke tried their best, but whipping in heels wasn’t exactly the best plan. They still tried their best and refused to let the boy- uh, suits, get the better of them.

 

“Alright, alright,” the DJ said when the music disappeared. “I believe our suits won that round, but fear not! We’re now playing Show Me How You Burlesque! Suits, I expect a lot of sass from you if you want a ghost of a chance… of beating our dresses.”

 

But as it turned out, Jeremy and Michael didn’t possess the confidence needed to shake their asses. Neither did most of the guys. Rich and Jake were trying their best, but the gir- uh, dresses were killing it.

 

“Do I even have to tell you guys who won that?” The DJ asked. “Alright, one more round and we’ll bring out the food! I think that this one can go either way, but we’ll need two representatives from both sides!”

 

Jeremy tried to push that duty on to Rich and Jake, but he was somehow forced into standing next to Jake. Chloe and a girl named Christine Daae were chosen as well. 

 

Then, the music kicked up.

 

“Kolo-Tello-Rita!”

 

Oh, no. It was so much worse than anything Jeremy could ever imagine. He started awkwardly shuffling around while Jake just moved side-to-side and shaking his hips. Chloe and Christine D. started doing their own thing with Chloe leaning towards disco while Christine was just bouncing in place.

 

The music kept building up. Jeremy’s cheeks were probably crimson as Michael was probably taking photos of him looking like a moron.

 

“ **NOW DO THE HARLEM SHAKE!** ” And with those few words, the class of 2018 literally let Hell break loose.

 

Have you ever seen ten boys do the worm at once? What about fifteen girls twerking? What about thirty guys trying to do every Fortnite dance imaginable? And the piece de resistance, what about seven of the girls doing back handsprings and twists in midair? Someone started swinging their shirt, bare chested and all, at the front of the dance floor.

 

The point is that everyone lost it, and the DJ was eating that shit up like Lil Peep right before he overdosed.

 

Jeremy was scared that he was going to get killed in the onslaught, but Michael sort of rescued him by picking him and making Jeremy go into a free-fall position as he held him up in the air. The guys cheered while the girls copied them. How many guys were thrusting on each other or the girls? How many of the girls allowed it? At some point, Michael let him down and Jeremy settled for walking like an Egyptian all over the place.

 

“I’m honestly not sure who won that,” the DJ said when the music was over. Jeers on both sides resounded through the club. “The dresses had those cheer routines going on. In heels, I should add. A lot of them did the worm, too. You guys were like a tsunami that kept building up. The suits on the other hand were like volcanoes that all just went off. I saw that guy’s shirt fly off, one of the representatives get carried into the air, and many, many boys twerking.” He had to genuinely think on it for about a minute. The boys and girls had about an even number of people, so it was just about quality.

 

“Honestly, for those Fortnite dances, we deserve to lose,” Michael murmured.

 

“I couldn’t agree more,” Jeremy panted our the answer. 

 

“I’m sorry suits, but the dresses just killed it with those insane cheer moves,” he decided. Male groans and female cheers filled the space.

 

“You did a great job.” Michael kissed his neck from behind.

 

Jeremy shivered. “I don’t want the Statue of Liberty to make a guest-entrance at this place. We can have… sex when we get home,” he hesitated.

 

“If we’re not exhausted. I won’t have sex with you if you’re not comfortable, by the way,” Michael promised.

 

“Thank you. You’re a sweet guy.”

 

“You’re kind, for a furry.”

 

“I’m getting something to eat,” Jeremy sped out of Michael’s grasp and cackled when he tried to chase him. Who knew Michael could be so touched-starved?

 

Michael got on the line right behind Jeremy and started looking at memes. They were laughing the whole way until they could grab some pasta along with a piece of bread, mashed potatoes, some peas, and chicken fingers. Michael got a Coke while Jeremy wanted Pepsi, but he did settle on Coke after Michael started going off on why Coke was better.

 

“So you don’t like the frosted cookies from the supermarket? How am I just figuring this out?” Jeremy gaped at Michael. 

 

“They’re crumbly, overrated messes!” Michael insisted.

 

“I’m sorry, Michael, but this relationship can’t continue. You’re bad and you feel should bad. I can’t believe you’ve done this.”

 

‘Well, guess what? Rich and Jake look like they’re about to fuck in the corner.” Michael pointed to the two guys making out.

 

“Do you not see Jenna and Christine going at it?” Jeremy pointed to a different corner. What was with everyone and making out in corners.

 

“Hey, sluts,” Chloe sat down with her salad and chicken. 

 

“I thought you were vegan?” Michael asked.

 

“Oh, really funny. The-popular-girl-is-a-vegan stereotype,” Chloe said as she chomped into the chicken.

 

“I saw Jeremy get carried into the air. It almost messed up my back flip,” Brooke sat down next to Chloe. It was a bit hard to talk since the couples were on opposite sides of the table.

 

“Those cheer routines were crazy. All we got was a few idiots doing ‘Take the L’, ‘Standard’, and someone did ‘Flippin’ Sexy’ which was actually pretty impressive.” Jeremy propped his face up with his hand as he chomped down his mashed potatoes.

 

“Alright, alright, party folk! On your Google classroom page, there should be a poll that determines your Prom royalty!” The DJ said. Everyone took out their phones.

 

_ -Madeline Ceres/Thomas Jefferson _

 

_ -Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell _

 

Needless to say, the four of them chose the ladder.

 

“Hope you guys win!” Brooke beamed.

 

“I hope Madeline loses,” Chloe said behind a cheery smile. 

 

“Never change, Chloe,” Jeremy grinned.

 

“Speaking of that vapid cunt, has she bothered you?” Chloe asked.

 

“No, surprisingly. I still don’t get her motivation for asking me to Prom,” he replied.

 

“Wait, Thomas is in your coding classes, right?” Brooke asked. “I don’t know why I just remembered that, but he is, right?”

 

“Yeah, Thomas, Michael, and I are pretty much the only ones who know what’s going on. He keeps to himself in that class, so I don’t really know him.”

 

“Voting closes in ten minutes, so get pressing!” The DJ interrupted.

 

“Why do you take coding? You going to hack for the FBI?” Brooke smirked.

 

“Nothing like that. Well, hacking is more of an after school thing if you want to learn. Unless Michael has been seeing our teacher behind my back, then neither of us know how to do it,” Jeremy turned to Michael.

 

“Yeah, sorry, dude. I’ve been letting Mr. P pummel my ass for a higher grade for the past three years,” Michael sighed. Chloe and Brooke’s jaws dropped before they started crying with laughter. Jeremy wheezed and covered his stomach as Michael joined in.

 

“Why did you say that? He’s so fucking ugly!” Chloe facepalmed as her face heated up.

 

“Yeah, Michael, I bet you’re attracted to the sphere shaped man with a lumberjack beard!” Brooke snorted.

 

“So there I was, barbecue sauce on my tiddies,” Michael started. New waves of laughter erupted that were so loud that the other students looked at them with a little disdain and annoyance.

 

“I think I could hear you guys laughing from my corner,” Jenna said. She looked a bit dazed. So did Christine.

 

“Michael is so fucked up,” Chloe snorted.

 

“Alright, the votes are in!”

 

“Oh, here we go,” Jeremy sighed.

 

“Jeremy, if you lose and I highly doubt it, it’s fine,” Christine promised. “We honestly did this because we thought you in a tiara would be really funny. Also, that you two would be really cute up there.”

 

“Madeline and Thomas!” The DJ boomed. A few awkward claps rang out as whispers filled the dance floor.

 

“What?” Chloe scowled as she stood up. “How?”

 

“Oh, sit down, Valentine!” Madeline huffed. She took Thomas’s arm and accepted her tiara with glowing pride.

 

A flash of inspiration and confusion crossed Rich’s face. “Hang on, can I see something?” He asked. He didn’t wait for an answer and began going up to multiple tables.

 

“You sure you don’t care?” Jeremy tugged on Michael’s sleeve. Then, he looked at everyone else.

 

“No, we’re not mad at you, Jere,” Michael insisted. “I am honestly just surprised. Them winning wasn’t going to make me upset at you.”

 

Everyone spoke up to agree with Michael. Jenna’s voice was the loudest one of all since she didn’t want Jeremy feeling bad. After all, she orchestrated the entire thing, and they all figured Jeremy would feel guilty for losing.

 

Rich came back after three minutes. The Prom royalty slow dance was going to start in two minutes.

 

“I think five people voted for Madeline and Thomas.” Rich was a bit out of breath.

 

“What? Then how did they win? A lot of misclicks?” Jake scoffed.

 

“Maybe Madeline used the power of being a bitch and bribed everyone,” Chloe suggested.

 

“Only she would cheat the votes like that.” Brooke rolled her eyes. That caused an uproar of laughter. Only after everyone calmed down did they start thinking, however.

 

Jeremy looked at Brooke’s eyes. She gazed at Christine, who just raised her eyebrow. Jake blinked three times at Chloe who just turned to Jenna with a questioning expression. Michael shrugged and looked at Christine, who then turned to Rich. Rich pursed his lips and Jake copied the action.

 

“Hey, Brooke?” Chloe spoke up.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Thomas is in coding, right?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“You don’t think that… oh, I don’t know, Madeline may have…” Chloe whistled a little bit.

 

“No, no way. I don’t think that- well. Wait. Maybe she-” Brooke struggled to find the right words.

 

“Wait, you don’t think she actually tampered with the voting, right?” Michael addressed the elephant that everyone was dancing around.

 

“No, maybe not  _ her  _ directly,” Chloe suggested.

 

“Aaron, my friend, does hacking after school with a few of his friends. Madeline wouldn’t be caught dead in a place like that,” Rich piped up.

 

“Wait, does anyone know what Thomas does after school, then?” Jeremy interrupted.

 

“Yeah, Thomas is in that group, I think,” Rich said. “He’s kind of a nerd, s-” His eyes went wide with understanding.

 

“You think Thomas hacked the votes for her?” Jenna whispered.

 

Everyone looked around at each other. No matter how hard they thought on it, it just didn’t make sense for them to win.

 

“Let me handle this, then,” Jake stood up. 

 

“Jake, even if she did hack it, it’s okay,” Jeremy insisted. “It’s not an issue worth arguing over. She can be Prom Queen if she wants, but she’ll never truly enjoy it knowing that she had to hack the votes to get to it.”

 

“Nah, her ego will tell her that she would’ve won without the extra help,” Chloe said. 

 

Jeremy couldn’t stop Jake from going up to the DJ. He whispered a few things in his ear, the DJ tilted his head, Jake made a few hand gestures, and he shrugged.

 

“I’ve been recently informed that the Google form to choose our Prom winners was broken, according to one of your classmates! Is this true?” The DJ asked. An overwhelming amount of ‘yesses’ filled the night club. Madeline widened her eyes but kept her cool. Thomas, on the other hand, looked ready to bolt.

 

“Raise your hand if you think Madeline and Thomas are the rightful Prom Royalty,” he raised an eyebrow. About fifteen hands went up. There must’ve been over a hundred seniors there. “Raise your hand if you think, uh… Jeremy and Michael are the rightful Prom Royalty.”

 

Let’s just say that the number was just a  _ little _ higher than fifteen.

 

“What? This is unfair! We won on the sheet, so how does he know that it’s broken?” Madeline fussed.

 

“Your classmates agreed that it was broken, though. I’m sorry, honey,” the DJ shrugged. She ripped off the tiara and managed to not smash it underneath her heels, but give it back to the DJ. Thomas did the same and sped away from Madeline.

 

“Did that really just happen?” Jeremy’s jaw dropped before he let out a breathy laugh.

 

“So, our Prom… Kings! Will you please come up?” The DJ announced. “Unless there’s somehow been a mistake with raising your hands?” He sarcastically asked. That got a good laugh out of everyone, but everyone affirmed that Michael and Jeremy were supposed to be up there.

 

Michael took Jeremy’s palm and ran up to the figurative spotlight. Jeremy’s face flushed when they put the tiara on his head since he didn’t know that ‘Prom-Kings-only could be a thing’. Michael liked the plastic crown on his head. He said that it made him feel like Cersei Lannister, ironically enough.

 

“It’s custom for the winners to choose the next song. What song would you guys like?” He asked.

 

Michael and Jeremy looked each other in the eye.

 

“Can it be Despa-"

 

“Michael, I swear to God.”

 

“Okay, fine. What about Toto Afri-”

 

“I’d rather throw myself out the window.”

 

“If you’re so judgmental, then you choose a song!”

 

“Fine, how’s this for originality? How about we dance to Lucky by Jason Mraz and Colbie Caillat since we’re best friends and in love?” Jeremy huffed.

 

“That’s not that bad,” Michael and the DJ said at the same time.

 

“Wait, seriously?” Jeremy chuckled. The music kicked up and Michael decided to just do the common ballroom dancing tactic.

 

“Well? You guys can join in now!” The DJ moved out of the way. The couples filed in and the rest of the Squip Squad surrounded the two Prom Kings.

 

“Does this mean I can write Prom kings on your backpacks?” Rich asked.

 

“What, no!” Jeremy screeched.

 

“Yes,” Michael said.

 

“Cool~”

 

“I can’t believe you chose that song. It’s so right but so cheesy. Also-” Jenna took a photo of Jeremy with the tiara. He nearly threw it at her.

 

“This is much better than Madeline winning, though,” Chloe interrupted. Brooke nodded along.

 

“You guys are adorable together. Just ignore them and have a good time,” Christine advised. Michael was pretty sure that he heard Jenna say something like ‘No, you’re cuter’.

 

Michael and Jeremy were eventually pulled to the side to get a picture taken. The two of them invited the Squip squad to partake in a few of the photos, too, and Mr. Malailah told them that their first photo would be put in the Yearbook. They insisted on including a squad photo to which he reluctantly agreed. He was really easy to break down.

 

At ten thirty, the party winded down and the squad went back to their limo. They decided to make a Pinkberry run and everyone enjoyed their yogurt as they were dropped off. Michael and Jeremy got off first at the ladder’s house, so they waved and hugged everyone goodbye and thanked them for an awesome night.

 

“You tired, babe?” Michael yawned.

 

“A bit, but…” Jeremy wrapped his arms around Michael and kissed him deeply. “I’d be more than happy to end the night with a bang.”

 

Michael nodded and basically sped Jeremy to his bedroom. They helped each other out of their suits, pulled off their belts, kicked off their shoes and socks, and basically tore each other’s pants.

 

“Where are your condoms?” Michael asked as he bit Jeremy’s neck gently. 

 

“You can go raw in this puss…” Jeremy wiggled his eyebrows and Michael fell back on the bed he was laughing so hard.

 

“Okay… okay…” Michael choked out. He rolled his eyes and traced a few of Jeremy’s scars. Jeremy shivered and Michael decided to kiss every single mark.

 

“What are you doing?”

 

“Worshiping every inch of your perfect body, duh.”

 

“It’s marked, though…”

 

“So?” Michael cupped Jeremy’s cheeks. “You still look beautiful. I don’t care if you’re covered in burns or cuts or if you’re missing an ear or something stupid. You’re always going to be beautiful.”

 

“I’m glad I got a bit of muscle back from going to the gym with Rich. It makes me feel better,” Jeremy admitted.

 

“Whether you’re a beanpole or a muscly beanpole, you’re more than enough for me,” Michael grinned.

 

“How romantic,” Jeremy scoffed. He let Michael continue to kiss his scars.

 

“We need lube, before anything else,” Michael realized. Jeremy got the lotion from a drawer and handed it to him.

 

“It’s not glue, at least,” Jeremy chuckled.

 

“Okay, that was not my fault.”

 

“That was so your fault! You didn’t notice how sticky it was?”

 

“Pft, maybe. So what? We eventually got unstuck!”

 

“I kept saying ‘pull out’ and you were like ‘I can’t’ until I figured out that water is super effective against glue!” Jeremy rolled his eyes. 

 

Michael rolled his eyes and jabbed a finger in Jeremy. He groaned and Michael twisted his finger in deeper.

 

“Fuck, why can’t I relax?” Jeremy muttered.

 

“You want to stop?” 

 

“After you caused this problem?” Jeremy did the ‘boy’ hand motion with both of his hands. To his dick.

 

“I guess I’ll just have to distract you.” Michael kissed Jeremy. He continued to prep his smaller lover and basically swallowed every moan.

 

“Good distraction,” Jeremy gulped before Michael kissed him again.

 

Two more fingers later, Jeremy really wanted to get fucked into the mattress. Michael pressed in something a bit bigger than his fingers and Jeremy took a deep breath. He felt like he was on fire as Michael pushed in. 

 

“Fuck, I already forgot how big you are,” Jeremy chuckled. He wrapped his legs around Michael’s waist as he continued to ruin his non-existent virginity.

 

“You’re so hot,” Michael groaned. He bit Jeremy’s neck and thrusted in and out. Jeremy couldn’t help but beg for more as he dug his nails into Michael’s back. He was already sweating as every touch sent him into overdrive. Something about Michael just made Jeremy want to be devoured by his warmth and comfort. He wanted to just hide in a small space with Michael holding him forever. It sounded like a paradise, honestly.

 

“Michael, please, God, fuck, I love you,” Jeremy murmured in his ear. That only seemed to spur him on.

 

“You’re so beautiful, Jeremy. I tease you a lot, but I’m honestly stunned by you,” Michael promised. Every nerve burned with desire for Michael. The things he said made Jeremy’s heart beat faster than before. He even shivered despite Michael’s shared heat.

 

“Since when do you do this while you’re balls deep?” Jeremy tried to joke his way out of the situation. He wasn’t used to feelings during sex.

 

“Jeremy, I love you so much. You’re the best thing that has ever happened to me and being with you, dating you, holding you, kissing you is everything to me,” Michael continued as he thrusted inside Jeremy.

 

“I, uh-” Jeremy’s voice squeaked out. Michael usually saved for the praises for after they fucked like animals, so while the change wasn’t unwelcome, it was strange. It still made every touch, every kiss, every bite, and every thrust feel like electricity. The good kind. It made Jeremy’s heart tighten with anticipation, nervousness, a bit of stress and confusion, but mostly pure love.

 

“There’s no one who is more perfect than you are. Do you even know how strong or pretty or smart or kind you are?” Michael asked as he pushed forward on each compliment. 

 

“Ah, God, Mike, you’re-,” Jeremy could feel tears building up. “I love you, too. Y-You complete me… in more ways than one, I guess.” He held on tighter as tears fell. 

 

“Oh, shit, are you o-"

 

“Of course I’m okay. I don’t cry usually, but you just make me so happy, alright? So what if I was a bit thrilled about being called all those things while you’re making love to me?” Jeremy tried to look annoyed but failed miserably. He felt his orgasm build up like a forest fire. “Mike, I’m close.” 

 

“Me too. I’m surprised I held out this long,” Michael started going even faster somehow. He kissed his tears again and murmured more platitudes into his ear.

 

Jeremy came all over their chests with a soft moan of complicated emotions and then Michael spilled inside him. They made out sloppily and just tightened their holds on each other. A thin trail of saliva connected them and broke quickly. More tears flowed down Jeremy’s face in a bit of a gross fashion.

 

“Get it out,” Jeremy said in an unnaturally deep voice. He couldn’t help but make jokes, okay? They were his crutch.

 

Michael snorted and bottomed out. He stayed inside Jeremy for a few more seconds before pulling out. 

 

“I meant your semen, but then again, I think I did mean your dick, too,” Jeremy realized. He tried to move, but legs.exe stopped working. “Fuck.”

 

“You need me to carry you?” Michael let a shit-eating smirk adorn his face. He thumbed away a few stray tears.

 

“You’ve been doing it all day!” Jeremy scoffed and crossed his arms. Michael stood up and brought Jeremy to the bathroom. They took a shower where Jeremy leaned on Michael and then went back to bed in their boxers.

 

Jeremy found himself spooned and didn’t mind the close contact. 

 

“I still can’t believe you made me cry like that.”

 

“M’sorry.”

 

“It’s okay. I was just surprised and… overwhelmed, I guess. If you haven’t guessed, the more complicated emotions that result in sex tears kind of scare me,” Jeremy sardonically laughed.

 

“You said before that the damned floppy disc told you that I only use you for sex. I thought reminding you of how precious you were would’ve destroyed that notion.”

 

Jeremy made an ‘oh’ face and then flipped over. “Thank you. That means a lot to me. Really. I’m glad and thankful for everything you do.”

 

Michael blinked twice and kissed Jeremy’s forehead. “Anything for you, alright? All you have to do is ask.”

 

“Then I do have one more thing to ask of you,” Jeremy admitted. He shifted so that he was hugging Michael and then he rested his chin on Michael’s shoulder.

 

“Whaddya need?”

 

“Can you stop pressing your boner to my ass while we’re spooning, please? I think my ass will go numb at this rate.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tbh i'm going to hell for writing smut. That was my first...
> 
> Also I based the prom off of my 8th grade dance LMAOOOO

**Author's Note:**

> I love all three of those songs and I thought Only Us was especially awesome for this.
> 
> Also Tastyland makes a guest star appearance due to heereandqueere's fanfic 'Enjoy it before it melts'
> 
> Finally, I really like prom fics so here we are. Or... should I say... HEERE WE ARE
> 
> *Cries because I'm unoriginal*


End file.
